The present invention relates to a water-cooled internal combustion engine, and more particularly to such an engine of the type used in a boat or other water craft.
A conventional water craft has a water jet type propulsion system with a water-cooled engine. The engine cooling water is sucked into the engine room from the outside of the craft through a coolant pipe, and the coolant pipe often sucks in floating debris such as pieces of nylon or vinyl sheets which block the pipe. The operator may continue operating the craft without knowing of the stoppage of coolant flow, with the result that the engine may overheat and be damaged.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an apparatus which responds to a shortage of coolant flow to an engine of this type, and protects the engine from damage.